Merry Christmas and Happy Holiday
by AVP5
Summary: A one-shot story involving all my 2014 stories the ones involving my OCs. The rest of the information is inside and this is just a thank you story from my characters to you guys, the readers.


**Merry Christmas to everyone. Shit I was going to not upload anything today, but damn I came up with this idea earlier in the day and I decided to work on it. I thought it would be nice to try it and see if it is good. If not well I got this out of the way anyways.**

**So I want to thank everyone who reviewed my chapters yesterday and I'm glad you all like how they went. This is going to be based off my stories of this year with my OCs (the good guys). From A Human and his Gardevoir, Digimon: Return of the Virus King, Power Rangers Star Knights, DC Reapers, Raven's Angel, the Promo, Moonlight Love, Gojira, Batman: Arkham Asylum, and Lost. I don't own anything from where my OCs appear and enjoy the one-shot!**

**Merry Christmas**

_Power Rangers Star Knights_

Jake, Rachel, Rick, Alexis, and Nathan appear in their living room surrounded by Christmas decorations; and wearing Christmas sweaters.

Alexis: Hello everyone, we were asked to come here and wish you all a Merry Christmas. And remember to spend time with your loved ones on this joyous occasion.

Nathan: That's right dear, because Christmas is not just about spending time with your loved ones, but it is also a time where you get to put aside any problems and have a good time.

Jake: It's not about the gifts. It's about family.

Rachel: It's not about being selfish or greedy. It is about peace and love.

Rick: And it isn't about the horrible itchy sweaters were are given to do this. Even though I am dying of heat and itchiness.

Alexis: Rick, read your lines.

Rick: No seriously. I'm dying of itchiness, okay?

Rick begins to scratch around his body as he struggles to get the sweater off.

Rick: Get it off me! It is evil!

Alexis: I made that out of the best fabric in the galaxy. It does not itch.

Nathan: Um honey, I think this kind of fabric Rick is allergic to.

Alexis: Oh well um…cut to the next people and we'll go deal with this problem.

The kids' communicators begin beeping alerting them of trouble.

Jake: Oh we have to go. Rick! Get the sweater off and let's go!

Rick: I can't!

Rachel sighed in annoyance, pulls out a knife, and cuts the sweater in half freeing him.

Rachel: Better?

Rick: Much, except I think I'm having an allergic reaction.

Rachel: Let's get you some help and then we'll go stop the bad guys.

Jake: Merry Christmas everyone and thanks for all the support of our story!

_DC Stories_

Nathan, Hayami, Masaki, Aeon, John, Angela, Kat, Benjamin, and Michael from the two DC crossover stories appeared all wearing custom Christmas sweaters.

Nathan: We want to wish everyone a safe Merry Christmas and remember what the holiday is about. Also we want to thank you guys for the support of our stories we appreciate it.

Aeon: It is about spending time with the families and enjoying your time together. Also to relax while us heroes help protect your world from the bad guys who try to ruin it like the bunch of stupid Grinches they are.

John: Being a little harsh there aren't you sis?

Hayami: I agree, there are a lot of assholes out there who find ways to ruin any kind of fun for everyone. Even assholes who bitch about a stupid comedy movie, shoot cops, or just want to rule the world.

Benjamin: Of course! What? No one ever saw Street Fighter?

Kat: No, but I did see how to make a good sweater and not one that tries to kill you.

Angela: Hey! My sweaters are at least better than Sierra's. I swear hers is possessed by something.

Michael: It is, which is why I implanted something to keep it from harming anyone…except Masaki who doesn't seem to mind.

Masaki: Eh it doesn't bother me much…that's because it is scared of me.

Nathan: Um yeah anyways Merry Christmas everyone and um happy New Years'.

_Raven's Angel _

Anna is thrown into the room while covered in charcoal.

Anna: Hey everyone. Um sorry I can't stay long since I just wanted to say Merry Christmas and for the love of all that is good never give a Mogwai to Beastboy. Who I told never to pour water on or give it's crazy clones food after midnight!

The Gremlins appeared all laughing and holding Anna's guns.

Anna: So um yeah Merry Christmas and happy *gunshot!* son of a bitch! Die you little fuckers!

Jimmy: And um thanks for all the support of our story. We thank you guys for…

Anna: Stop talking and help out!

_The Promo_

Jason and Zachary Nite are seen fighting backstage against some of the tag team wrestlers in WWE, while wearing Santa Claus outfits.

Jason: Hey everyone! I'm Jason Nite, one-half of one of the greatest teams in professional wrestling in the world. We are here to say Merry Christmas and have a Happy New Years!

Zach ducks a chair shot and delivers a Spinebuster putting the Miz through a table.

Zach: And remember. Any asshole who tries to ruin your Christmas can be taken care of with one way…putting them through a *bleep*ing table!

Jason: Dude, we're in a PG wrestling organization. We can't cuss.

Zach: *bleep* fine then let's put this Grinch through a table!

They lifted Tyson Kidd and put him through a table with a Double Chokeslam.

Jason and Zach: Merry *Bleep*ing Christmas!

Kari: Oh and thanks for the reviews of our story. Yeah also sorry you'll find out who I am by next year and when you do you'll see I kicked as much ass as the guys.

_Moonlight Love_

Michael: So I'm like the many Michaels this guy made?

Angela: Michael, you're on.

Michael: Oh hey everyone, Merry Christmas to you from your future star who will be making his debut somewhere around 2015. It was a lot of fun to know some people like the idea of me paired with Angela and looking forward to making my debut soon with you guys. So until then Merry Christmas and Happy New Years!

Michael jumps off the top of the Empire State Building with Angela gliding down and grabbing him as they fly off.

_Batman: Arkham Asylum_

Ryan and Michael are in their patrol car eating some pizza while waiting for their shift to end.

Ryan: Hey everyone, we want to say thanks for all the reviews and support for our story. We appreciate it guys and we also want to say Merry Christmas. Enjoy your day together with family and try not causing any problems.

Michael: Like what we deal with every day with crazy criminals.

Ryan: Yeah so don't become one of those criminals and enjoy your time with family. Merry Christmas guys.

Michael: Take care y'all and…

A large explosion occurred nearby as Two Face and his men come out from the bank with money sacks in their hands.

Michael: Work time.

Ryan: Let's just hope Bats doesn't ruin the fun for us.

_Gojira_

Original Character of the Star Wars/Godzilla story appeared wearing a Christmas sweater.

OC: Hey everyone, thanks for the reviews of my story and sorry I didn't get to appear this year as a full one-shot story. I appreciate the reviews though and I will hope to appear next year with all of you so you can enjoy my story. Take care and Merry Christmas…also please don't awaken a giant radioactive monster. Trust me, don't.

_Lost_

Michael: Okay seriously how many Michaels are there? Ah well anyways thanks to the two people who reviewed the story I appeared in. The full version will appear in the future of 2015 and hopefully you guys will like it. Take care guys and Merry Christmas to all and to all a good…wait Pinkie no! Don't eat that!

_Digimon: Return of the Virus King _

Rachel: We didn't come out this year. Why did he add us into this story?

Ryan: I don't know. Probably the same reason why Yan is here. He is added in because the owner gave him to the author.

Yan: Yeah so can we get on with this?

Ryan: Sure. Merry Christmas everyone and we wish you all a Happy New Years.

Rachel: We also thank you guys for all the support of our story and thanks for the reviews.

Yan: See you all in 2015 and have a safe holiday!

_A Human and his Gardevoir_

Ryan: Hey everyone. Thanks so much for the reviews of our story and we wish you all a Merry Christmas.

Rachel: **We are happy to again be wishing you all a Merry Christmas again and please have fun spending time with your family.**

Derek: And make sure to not stay up late when Santa comes by with Jinx. Seriously don't wake up for that and now for the music part of this story.

Ryan: We wish you a Merry Christmas. We wish you a Merry Christmas. We wish you a Merry Christmas and a happy New Years.

Rachel: **Glad tidings we bring. To you and your kin. Glad tidings for Christmas and a happy New Year! **

Derek: Please give us some figgy pudding. Please bring us some figgy pudding. Please bring us some figgy pudding and bring it right here!

_Power Rangers Star Knight_

Jake, Rachel, Rick, Alexis, and Nathan: Glad tidings we bring. To you and your kin. Glad tidings for Christmas and a happy New Year!

_DC Stories_

Nathan, Hayami, Masaki, Aeon, John, Angela, Kat, Benjamin, and Michael: We won't go until we get some. We won't go until we get some. We won't go until we get some. Please bring it right here!

_Raven's Angel _

Anna continue shooting at the Gremlins while singing with Jimmy.

Anna and Jimmy: Glad tidings we bring. To you and your kin. Glad tidings for Christmas and a happy New Year!

Anna: Ah fuck! Die already!

_The Promo_

Jason and Zach continue their fight backstage, while Kari sings.

Kari: We wish you a Merry Christmas. We wish you a Merry Christmas. We wish you a Merry Christmas and a happy New Years.

_Moonlight Love_

Michael and Angela: Glad tidings we bring. To you and your kin. Glad tidings for Christmas and a happy New Year!

_Batman: Arkham Asylum_

Ryan and Michael: We wish you a Merry Christmas.

_Gojira_

OC: We wish you a Merry Christmas.

_Lost_

Michael: We wish you a Merry Christmas.

_Digimon: Return of the Virus King _

Rachel. Ryan, and Yan: We wish you a Merry Christmas.

_Together_

Everyone: We wish you a Merry Christmas and a happy New Years!

**Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays everyone! I want to thank everyone for the support of my stories this year. I appreciate it guys and glad you have enjoyed them all. If you like this then go ahead and leave a review if you want. Just as long as it doesn't have any flame comments. So take care everyone, be safe, and see you all in 2015!**


End file.
